ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) is used for communication purposes in integrated digital networks. Through these networks, ATM cells travel to desired destinations. Due to the complexity and demands on a network, there exists concerns involving traffic control in regard to cells in the network. Moreover, in multicast, considerations must be given to memory utilization in regard to the storage of a cell going to a multitude of locations. Ideally, as little memory as possible should be utilized to maintain the cell for all the different locations to which it will be sent. The present invention provides an efficient approach to providing a cell to a multiplicity of connections for multicast.